Mortal Kombat VII: Lust For Power
by Ghost Zero
Summary: Takes place a year after Deception. What happens when a long dead king returns in hopes of ruling all the realms? Pleases R&R.
1. Chapter I: The Threat Is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Flawa, Kinopo, and Teal are my own creations. Let get this story started.

A/N: To avoid confusion in this story, Kenshi is obvisouly blind. But do the psychic powers and the way noise bounces off objects, he can make out basic structures in his minds eye, but not details. Anyway, the story begins!

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER I:THE THREAT IS BORN**

For centurys, Shang Tsung was one the most feared and respected beings of all the realms. Even before his days as Shang Tsung right hand man, he was the thing that kept little children up at night. "You better not be bad, or Shang Tsung will come and take your soul in your sleep!" a story parents would tell there children to keep them in check. And he would to, rather they were go or bad. Tsung always belived the souls of children offered the most energy to him.

But no longer was he what he once was. Now he, the great Shang Tsung was reduced to hiding in the shadows and bushes of Edenia, taking the souls of any citizen he could catch. Foolish Thunder God. If he hadn't used that attack to attempt to kill the Dragon King, he wouldn't need to restore some of his souls lost. Even the coveted souls of Shao Kahn and Liu Kang managed to escape from his possesion. But soon he would be strong enough to return and reclaim their souls and the souls of all Earth's Gaurdians. Suddenly, something snapped Shang Tsung from his thoughts. He sensed many of his former souls approaching. He hid in the brush to avoid being seen.

And there he saw a familar looking man. He was of average height, had messy short hair, a katana strapped to his back, and a red rag wrapped across his eyes. It was the then Tsung realised that it was Kenshi, the warrior he tricked years ago to obtain those souls. After they left him, they most have reunited with Kenshi. But why was he here? Tsung chose Edenia because Outworld, Chaosrealm, and Orderrealm were all baron of useful souls and Earthrealm was to heavily guarded for him to regain power at his leisure. But the question was unimportant. All that mattered was Tsung needed souls, and Kenshi and his anscestors offered plenty of juice.

Kenshi aimlessly wandered threw the realm of Edenia. When he parted ways with Sub-Zero after Onaga's defeat, he was unable to rendezvous with the rest of the Special Forces. So he did what he knew best, wander. And now, in a way that was a mystery to even him, he was in Edenia. He knew where he was, and now searced for Princess Kitana. Maybe she could help him return to Earth. Just then he heard something come behind him in an ill fated sneak attack. The blind samurai drew his sword and faced his opponent.

"Kenshi stop! It's me, Jax!" Shang Tsung did not expect Kenshi to turn around, so quickly tryed to cover his tracks by turning into the blind man's comrade.

"Your lies do not decieve me Shang Tsung." Kenshi said calmly."I can sense a snake in any skin."

Shang Tsung returned to his normal form. Now that he was discovered, there was no use in keeping up the charade.

"So your senses are sharper with your ancestors power. It's a shame you must part after such little time together." Tsung raised his hand as he spoke.

Kenshi's sword glowed green, as the souls of the warriors housed there screamed and yelled. Kenshi would not allow them to return to the demon's possesion. He used his telekinesis to slam Tsung into a tree, stunning the sorcerer. He then lunged at Tsung and easily slashed and sliced away at his body before decapicating and effortlessly killing him. What little souls left in Shang Tsung's body flew into the air.

"Rest now spirits. You are free." Kenshi said.

But something was wrong. One soul did not go to the Heavens or the Neatherrealm like the others. This one soured past Kenshi into a large stone monument behind him. The soul went threw the monument as if searching for something. Not long after, he sensed someone coming out of the structure. The person was a huge man, rivaling the size of Shao Kahn or even Onaga. Finally after a moment of no movement, the man raised his hand towards Kenshi. Expecting a projectile of some sort, Kenshi leaped into the air. His effort was futile as the attack still hit Kenshi. Kenshi tryed to return to his feet, only to be knocked down by a small tremor threw the ground. The man approached Kenshi and held in the air by his head and began to slowly crush Kenshi's skull.

Rain was walking in the direction of the Edenian palace. He needed to see Kitana. He needed to show her he was still loyal to his realm. Then he saw it. An enormous man standing, holding a warrior high in the air. The man wore very regal looking clothes, his hair long and black. His face was very well defined, as was the rest of his body. In fact, his looked resembles someone Rain knew from his childhood, but that person was long dead. But then he fact the ground quiver the closer he got ot the man. It had to be him.

"K..King Marcoses?" Rain said, hoping his naswer was no.

The man turned to Rain, and shot a shock wave attack at Rain. He blocked as best he could, but was still taken down by the move. Rain quickly removed his mask, letting his shoulder length dark hair become visible.

"My lord! It's me Redyki! Robaire's son!" Rain Franticly said before Marcoses could launch another attack.

Marcoses dropped Kenshi and slowly approached the unmaksed Rain. He examined Rain's face carefully. He grabbed Rain's jaw and noticed a scar on the side of his face. With this he smiled.

"So it is you Redyki. You've grown into quite a specimen." Marcoses' voice was deep and gravely.

Rain readjusted his mask."Yes I have. But my lord, how is it that you live?"

"Somehow, I was freed from Shang Tsung's being." Marcoses said.

"What are your intentions now that you are alive agian my lord?" Rain asked.

" To pick up where I left off. Reclaiming Edenia, and the all the realms." a sinister smiled crossed his face." But first, I must finish this one." he pointed towards Kenshi.

Rain thought to himself., if Marcoses regained power, the realms would be in more trouble than when Kahn was alive. He had to prevent that from happening. But how? He was nothing compared to Marcoses. Then it struck him.

"Your Highness. If you are to regain control of Edenia, you will need assistance. Allow me to help you. Allow me to be...your general." Rain said. He almost vomited at thought of what he just said. He hadn't been a general since his days in Shao Kahn's army, and he didn't plan to return to that time.

Marcoses pondered the thought for a moment before agreeing. Rain then approached Kenshi.

"Go! Go now to your destination and tell them that Edenia's true ruler has returned. Go!" he proclamed in a great voice.

Kenshi was woozy and confused by the ninja's word but quickly scuttled towards the castle. Rain was relived that Marcoses belived him and let Kenshi leave. He was needed to warn Kitana of Marcoses.

"We will need a little more help to conquer the palace." Marcoses said.

He then turned to the nearby bushes and beckoned, as if telling someone to come foward.

"You have no reason to hide. You will not be hurt." he said.

Then a woman wearing a yellow ninja outfit and mask similar to the ones worn by Jade and Kitana appeared.

"You are of Edenian lineage, correct?" Marcoses asked.

The woman nodded.

"What is name?" Marcoses said.

"Tanya." she said.

Rain's eyes narrowed. He had never met her but he knew of as a traitor to her realm. But Marcoses had some interest in her. He began to examine her in the same manner he had done Rain. He attempted to remove her mask but she stopped him.

"I am recoving from an injury, and have it tightly bandaged. I wouldn't want it to get infected."Tanya said.

Her excuse made little sense, but Marcoses paid it no mind.

"Can you fight?" Tanya nodded."Are you loyal To Queen Sindel?" he asked.

Tanya shook her head in disgust"I am loyal to you, Edenia's trtue ruler." she said bowing.

"Excellant. Come. You shall assist Redyki. and I in retaking the the Palace." Marcoses said as the three of them approached the castle.

In the Heavens

Fujin looked on in shock. If Marcoses was alive, all the realms were doomed. And with Lord Raiden imprissoned by the Elder Gods for becoming corrupt, he was all that was left. He had to summon the two champions of the gods.

"Scorpian, Ermac I need you." he said.

The red and yellow ninjas entered the room were Fujin was. He then opened two portals.

"Scorpian, go to the Edenian castle. Get Kitana, Sindel, Kenshi, and Jade and bring them here before Marcoses arrives. Ermac, go forth and gather as many of the protector of good as you can find and return them here. Quickly! We haven't much time."

The two ninja's bowed and entered thier portals. Fujin knew to himself what had to be done. He would need three capable fighters to do it, however. And he knew just who to get. He made a new portal and walked threw.


	2. Chapter II: The Assembly Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER II: THE ASSEMBLY BEGINS**

Kobra awoke in a strange place. He quickly examined his body for the dagger wounds that ravaged his body after his defeat at the hands of Kira. He then realized the warped of appearance of his new surrounding and came to a harsh conclusion.

"I'm in Hell." he said aloud.

"No. You are in the realm of Chaos." two seperate and completly different voices said from behind.

He quickly turned around to see three men. On was a giant of man. He wore camouflage pants and a torn with vest with the same design. Kobra also noticed that where the man's heart should have been, there was a large red device. The second man was of average height. His hair was a dark black, and his cloths were blood red. He had bandana of the sme color wrapped around his mouth. The man's eyes were directly locked on Kobra, and they weren't moving. The third man was by far the strangest. His face was a skull and part of his body was imcompassed in armor. However, Kobra knew this man from they helped defeat the Dragon King. The man was Havik, which explained the voices. Havik had 37 different voices he spoke in random order. When asked why, he said to speak in one voice only was to Orderly.

"I'm glad your awake.This is Mavado and Hsu Hao. They are Red Dragons" Havik said in a voice with a deep southern accent.

"Why are they here? Why I am here? And why did you heal my wounds?" Kobra qustioned.

"The reason is quite simple." Havik annouced in a little girl's voice." I revived you in order to enact revenge on the Black Dragon and cause as much Chaos as possible in the process." this voice was scracthy and deep.

"You were a member of the Black Dragon,correct?" Mavado finally said his eyes still fixated on Kobra

"Yeah." Kobra said.

"You were in horrible condition when you arrived. What happened? Couldn't pass the 'entrance exam'?"Mavado asked referring to the fight with Kira.

Kobra simply stared him down and looked as if he was preparing to fight. Finally, Havik stepped foward and said something. This time his voice was so random, he didn't even speak english, but rather Mongolian. Hsu Hao then translated.

"He said that even though he would love the chaos a fight between you two would bring, you should try to work together to kill Kabal and the other Black Dragons." Hao's voice very high for a man of his size.

"What do you mean other Black Dragons? To my knowledge, Kabal the girl are the only ones left." Mavado said.

"No. Kabal used the half of Onaga's heart that he had to revive several members of the clan." Havik chose the voice of a Boston native to speak in.

"Then we have little time. We most go and expand or numbers. Hsu Hao, come! We're leaving." Mavado was about to leave when, Havik stopped him.

He gave Mavado what appeared to be sword of some sort wrapped in cloth. Mavado unraveled it to see two hookswords with red and black leaher handles.

"When you see Kabal, kill him with these." A sick smile crossed Haviks skelatel face.

Mavado nodded and vacated the hut followed by Hsu Hao. After a moment, Kobra ran after them. If he was to try and defeat the Black Dragon, he coudn't do it alone.

At the Edenian castle

Princess Kitana, Jade, and Sindel stood in conference, trying to decide what to do with Kenshi.

"Who do think this warrior he encountered could be?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, but in order to defeat Kenshi as easily as he said he did he must strong." Kitana said.

"Whoever he is, he is a threat to the realm." Sindel said.

Just then, a large portal opened and out jumped Scorpian. He quickly scanned the room before speaking.

"Where is Kenshi?" he asked.

"He is recoving from an attack. Why?" Kitana asked.

"Get him. Hurry! We are limited in time!" was Scorpian's only response.

Jade obeyed the spectre and returned a moment later with Kenshi. He ushered them toward the portal.

"Get in now! Now!" Sindel and Kitana obeyed, but Jade was reluctant.

"But my brtoher!" she said.

"He'll be find! Come on!" Scorpian said grabbing her and pulling her into the portal.

Not even a minute later, Marcoses, Rain, and Tanya entered the chamber where the portal had just vansihed from. Marcoses looked around and found nothing. His wife had escaped. No matter. He would have her again soon.

"So they have left the Palace. Smart decision." Marcoses said.

"They fealt your enormous power and fled!" Tanya said, obvisouly wanted some sort of affection. All she got was a small smirk from Marcoses.

Marcoses was about to speak when a teal boomerang(like the one Jade uses in her Hara-Kiri) flew at him. He grabbed it with his hand and crushed it. He turned to see the culprit.

"Teal! What are you doing?" Rain asked the person.

Teal was a young man, in human years he would have been about 17. His hair and skin were dark. His cloths and eyes were both the color that was his namesake. He stood holding a Bojustu and had a striking resemblence to Jade.

"Redyki, you know this boy?" Marcoses asked.

"I do! He is the brother of that infidel Jade! Let me destroy him master!" Tanya said with a strange excitement in her voice.

Marcoses beckoned her to go ahead, but Rain interfered.

"He poses no threat my lord! He is not that bright, but has much potential as a fighter. Let me train him and in time he will be a fine soldier." Rain pleaded.

Marcoses was skeptical at first, but agreed.

"Agreed. But if he betrays me, your head will roll along with his." Marcoses said.

"Yes my lord. Thank you my lord. Me and the boy will make sure no one is hiding in the castle. If it is fine with you." Rain asked.

Marcoses waved him off, and Rain bowed and forced Teal to do the same. Marcoses then spoke to Tanya.

"I have a mission for you. Go to the small village of Mikoria. On it's outskirts you should see a forest. Inside you will see a large cave. There lives a centaur named Kinopo. Inform him of my return and tell him to meet me here. That is all." Marcoses said. Tanya bowed and left for her mission. Marcoses sat back in his throne. It felt good to be in power again.

Sonya Blade sat in her chair at headquarters. Ever since the defeat of the Dragon King, she hasn't been the same. She had actullay died. Sure she had come close many times, but this time she actullay died. Her heart actually stopped. She was dead. And to herself, she didn't know if she would ever be the same again. She sighed. Maybe she wasn't cut out to do this anymore. Her thoughts were interupted by her partner Jax and Cyrax.

"Guess who just passed the test to become a Special Forces member?" Jax cheerfully said.

"Who?" Sonya could have cared less.

"Intoducing," Cyrax began" The newest member of the Special Forces, Kurtis Stryker."

With that Jax forced Stryker foward. He had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Hey there Sonya. How's it hangin'" Stryker said in his thick Boston acscent.

"Hey Stryker." Sonya answered.

Stryker had only been there for a minute and saw something was wrong. He turned to Jax.

"What's eating her?" he asked.

"No idea man. You know how she is. Just bottles everything up." Jax said.

Just then, a portal opened and Ermac stepped out. Stryker, having not been present for the last fight, took a fighting stance.

"Relax man. Ermac's an ally now." Jax said. "What is it Ermac?"

"The wind god Fujin has sent us to retrieve warriors to defeat a new threat." Ermac said.

"Do you need our help?" Cyrax asked.

"Yes."Ermac said.

"Can I help out? it's been a while but I can do some damage." Stryker said.

"Of course. We will refuse no help. We must make haste for their are others we must retrieve." Ermac said.

The four Special Forces agents entered the portal after Ermac, to where only he knew. They arrived soon after in a temple looking structure. Scorpian, Kenshi, and the Edenians were already there.

"Where are we?" Sonya asked.

"The Temple of The Thunder God." Ermac said.

"Speaking of, where is old sparky?" Jax asked.

"Lord Raiden was prosecuted and convicted by the Court of Elders for becoming tainted. He is now imprissioned." Scorpian said."And because of that, Lord Fujin asked us assemble you here where the Elder Gods won't suspect us. For if it is discovered that we are doing this, he could lose his status."

Ermac than turned to Scorpian."Fujin said when you are finished obtaining the Edenians to assist us in finding warriors for the cause." he said. Scorpian nodded and they entered to seprate portals.

Jade sat, horrified at the thought of this new threat being so close to her brother, and her unable to protect him. Kitana knew what was bothering her, and comforted her friend.

"Jade relax. Teal's not a child anymore. He'll be fine. I just know it." Kitana said. This cheered up slighty, but her mind was still uneasy.

Kira followed Kabal threw a baron valley. She had no clue where they were going. All she knew is it had something to do with Onaga's heart, which he brought with him. She saw huge mountains above them and the heavy dust and debris from them littered the floor. Kabal looked over the entire valley until he found what he wanted; a skeleton. Kabal examined over the bones until he found verification that these were the right ones. He then did something that sickened Kira. He turned his back to her, which she had learned meant he needed to raise his mask, and consume the half of heart. After he had finished, he lowered his mask and grabbed the skeleton. His hand began to glow red, as did the bones, and a red light flashed. When it subsided, the bone were a man. He had long black hair and was very well defined. Kabal spoke ot the man.

"Welcome back to life Jarek." he said.

The man was a little bewildered, but soon got his bearings. His eyes then landed on Kira. He scanned her up and down and took in her shape as he licked his lips. Kira payed him no attentio

"That's Kira." Kabal sounding a little annoyed. He then appraoched Jarek."Tell me Jarek, where did the feds put Xavier's body?"


	3. Chapter III:Who is Marcoses?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER III: WHO IS MARCOSES?**

"Hey what was the deal with you callin me slow? I'm one of the smartest people alive!" Teal said to an enraged Rain.

"Appearently your not that smart. Why would you attack Marcoses? You're no where near his level!" Rain said.

He stopped to look around.

"You and your sister stay here in the castle right?" Rain asked. Teal nodded. "Take me to her room."

Teal obeyed the ninja and took him to Jade's room. Her room was huge, green of course, and the wall to the far back was completly covered by a large mirror.

"Why did you want to come here?" Teal asked.

"I needed a place to change." Rain said as he pulled out another purple ninja outfit from the bag he had with him. He had been wearing his current outfit for more than a year.

He then pointed to the mirror."I knew she would have a more than suitable mirror. I need to see if anyone comes in behind us." Rain then began removing his cloths as Teal sat on the bed.

"So who is this Marcoses guy anyway? Why is he claiming to be the true ruler of Edenia?" Teal asked.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story."

Sub-Zero stood in the Ice Caves, looking at the frozen block of ice that was his former apprentice. The past couple of years had been chaotic for him. First, his apprentice Frost betrayed him. Then he discovers not only that the shadow ninja Noob Saibot was his long dead brother, but his best friend Smoke was being enslaved by him. But why would Smoke work for his brother? He was so confused. He would come here when he needed to think and check on Frost Then he heard the sound of craking ice. He over to see Frost was moving inside her frozen tomb!

Sub-Zero smashed threw the ice vigorously. He didn't care about her betrayel, he had to free her. Not long after, she was free. Her breathing was shallow and she seemed very confused.

"Frost, Frost speak to me! Are you alright?" Sub-Zero said.

"Sifu? Where are we?" Frost said in her out of it state.

"Don't worry about that."Sub-Zero said

Frost's eyes focused on something behind her. She yelled"Sifu behind you!"

Sub-Zero turned into a roundhouse kick courtesy of Noob Saibot. He then shot a ball of black energy into Frost. He then assaulted Sub-Zero with a barrage of kicks and punchs. He then drew his scy and let out a laugh.

"Thank you Smoke. This wouldn't be possible without you." as he said this, the cyborg ninja known as Smoke appeared out of the shadows.

"You have been given the location of Sub-Zero. Now I request that you hold up your end of the bargain." the cyborg's voice was mechanical but had a slight glimpse of human.

"Later." Noob said ready to end his brothers life.

"Now!" the cyborg was now enraged.

Noob turned to Smoke and stared him down for several seconds before agreeing. He pulled a out a black gem and began chanting an encantation of some sort. A red light shot from it and hit Smoke. The robot body slumped over and fell to the ground. 'That should send his soul to it's original body.' Noob thought to himself. His attention then returned to Sub-Zero.

"And now brother, you die!" Noob raised the scy in the air and swung down toward Sub-Zero's neck, only to feel something jerk the weapon out of his hand. He turned and saw the ninja spectre Scorpian.

"You! You will not interfere. This is my kill!" Noob said.

"I have no business with you. I have come for him and he must be alive." Scorpian said.

"Well then, it appears we have a conflict old friend." Noob then approached Scorpian.

Noob threw a punch at Scorpian only to have his arm sliced of by Scorpian's blade. Scorpian then tossed his spear into Noob's head and remove it. Somehow Noob's head stayed on. Scorpian stared the corpse. The man did seem very familar. But now was not the time. He brought Sub-Zero to his feet and did the same for Frost. Sub-Zero bowed.

"Thank you Hanzo. I owe you my life. But why did you save me?" Sub-Zero asked.

"You are needed. Fujin request your assistance in fighting a new threat. I have been sent to retrieve you." Scorpian said.

"I will help under two conditions. One, Frost must come with me. I feel she can be valuble to us. And secondly, we need to get to the ruins of the old Lin Kuei. That spell my brother used was one to send Smoke to his original body. That's were he's buried and I need answers from him." Sub-Zero said.

Scorpian agreed. His demands weren't too outrageous. He opened a portal. As the three were about to enter, the wounded shadow ninja ran towards them, only to explode into a millon pieces before reaching them. The three looked at area were he once stood and left.

"Why is it you wish to join us?" Mavado asked Kobra.

"We want the same thing. We're better together than we are alone. Trust me. If I could hang with the Black Dragon, I'm pretty sure I can be a Red Dragon." Kobra begged.

Kobra had followed them to Japan threw Hsu Hao's portal. As Mavado was ponderingthe thought an enemy appeared. It was a red cyborg and several other colorless robot ninjas.

Sektor was frustrated. The Tenkunin's ranks were pathetic seeing as praticly every person chosen to undergo the cyborg transformation didn't survive. In fact, he and ten ninjas behind him were all that was left. But these three were strong and could probally survive the operation. He needed them. He pointed it the direction of them and the cyborgs charged as he looked on.

"You want in? If you can help us kill these things, you're in."Mavado said drawing his hookswords.

Hao and Kobra took fighting stances. Three borgs rushed Mavado but where easily hacked to pieces by the hookswords. Three more attacked Hao. He grabbed one by the head and crushed it. One tried to kick him, but the mongol grabbed the leg and ripped it off. He then impaled it with the leg. The final one Hsu Hao grabbed and smahed into the ground several times until it exploded. Kobra yanked the head off one and hurled it at two more causing them to explode. He then took his foot and forced his foot into the machines chest. He then raised his foot in a reversed heel drop, ripping the machines torso in two. Finally all that remained was Sektor.

He drew two pulse blades. He attacked Hsu Hao and Kobra who tryed to defend themselves with thier weapons. However the Sun-Moon blades and Kali Sticks were easily sliced in pieces by the blades. Mavado intervened by attacking Sektor. They fought with neither abel to win. Until Hsu Hao had an idea. He reached onto his belf and retrieved an electric wave scrambller. He took it and tosseed on Cyrax's body. After this he beeped and buzzed for a few seconds before finally falling and shutting down. Mavado looked at Kobra.

"It appears the Red Dragon has a new member."he said"Or maybe i should make that two."

Rain began his story.

"Many years ago, a man named King Jerrod ruled this realm. He was a kind man who cared very much about his people. However, he had a brother named Marcoses. Marcoses was very powerful, for he had the power to invoke earthquakes and shock waves. He was an evil man with an enormous lust for power and an intense hatred for his brother. But he subsided his hatred for his brother had been good to him. That was until the time came for Jerrod to choose a bride. He chose Sindel, the woman Marcoses had been courting since thier youth. But she never loved Marcoses and shot him down. Seeing his brother get her when he couldn't enraged him. But when Kitana was born, he went insane. He killed Jerrod in cold blood, making him king of Edenia." Rain said.

"But I thought Shao Kahn killed Jerrod." Teal said.

"No. You see, all that was ever said is that Kahn killed the Edenian king. It never stated a name. And don't interupt me again. Anyway, Marcoses was declared king in the wake of Jerrod's death. He then quickly forced Sindel to marry him. Not to soon after, he and Kahn struck an alliance between the two realms. Both had similar ulterior motives; to stab each other in the back and take both realms for thier own." Rain said.

"How do you know this?" Teal asked.

"I am a bit older than Jade and Kitana, so I was a child when this happened. I remember it all.." Rain said.

He continued"After a while, Shao Kahn learned of Marcoses' plans and started sending troops to take Edenia. When those troops got into my village, the took me and Kahn made me a general. But this invasion enraged Marcoses. So he confronted Kahn. He easily dominated Kahn in Kombat, but for good reason. He wasn't fighting the real Kahn. He was fighting Shang Tsung in disguise. This allowed Kahn to attack him from behind and kill him. Shang tsung then took his soul for energy. But now that he's back, the realms are in trouble. That's why we need to keep this fiasco up. If we stay close to him, we may stand a chance of taking him down."

Teal was quiet for a while before speaking."Do you know where sis went?"

"No.But knowing Jade she is safe."Rain whouldn't admit it but he was worried for her and Kitana's safety. They were like little sisters to him. He shook the feelings away."Come on. Show me how well Jade has trained you."


	4. Chapter IV: Black Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Kirkoc,Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER IV: BLACK REUNION**

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kai Lotus were having a three way sparring seesion at the temple of light. Bo Rai Cho looked on, saddened by the fact that injuries suffered during the fight against Onaga woudn't allow him to participate. Then a heavy gust started up, and from it's source came Fujin, the God of wind and air. He apprached the four men in a hurried state.

"Your assitance is needed. Their is a new threat that could prove devastating to all realms. However, I felt I should tell you personally ." He said.

" Tell us who this threat is and we will help vanquish it!" Liu Kang said as the others nodded.

"This new threat is a long dead Edenian King who's power is immense."Fujin said.He then turned to Kai and Kung Lao."I assume you two will come as well."

"Why not? If we can help, we'll do it."Kai said.

"Good. Follow me. I will take you to where we are meeting." He said.

The three warriors bowed at Master Bo Rai Cho who wished them good luck as they entered the portal with Fujin. He sighed. If only he was able to fight.

Jarek drove the military van that they had stolen up to a large building. Kabal steppped out.

"I'm going to get Xavier. Keep guard."Kabal drew his hookswords and entered the building.

Jarek flipped threw the radio statios looking for some music. Punk, hip hop, pop. This disgusted Jarek.

"Damn. The music's gone to hell since I died. Ahh! This is what I'm talking bout!" he said stopping on a heavy metal station.

Kira kinda liked heavy metal so she didn't mind. What she did mind was Jarek pulling her hair reaching behind him to touch her thigh.

"So what did you do to get Kabal to recruit a fine piece of ass like yourself? Did you give him the red light special?"he said as he got closer to her.

She grabbed his head from the back seat and held her dagger to his neck"No. I proved myself by killing pathetic fucks like you. And if you ever refer to me as a "fine pice of ass" again, I'll cut that measly excuse of a penis of yours off and feed it to you." he had really made her mad.

Jarek just sat back and smiled. She had spunk. Then Kabal, hookswords dripping with blood, and another man came running in the van.

"Go!Go!" Kabal said as Jarek made the van speed off.

The man sat next to Kira in the back. He was a black man and was very musclar. His hair was a mohawk and his left arm was mechanical. He had on a long black coat with a hood but no sleeves. Although she despised Jarek already, she had a feeling she was going to like Xavier in more than one way.

"Fuck yea! You shoulda seen em Jar Jar! Kabal was slicin muthafuckas left and right in thier! I tell you budda, he was ruthless!" Xavier had a heavy Jamacan accent.

Kabal simply laughed at his friends compliments.

"I''m telling you budda! All we need is to get Tremor, No Face, Kano, and Tasia and it'll be old times all over again." he said.

Kabal was silent. Out of the entire Black Dragon, Xavier and Jarek were the only ones he liked. Xavier remembered this and spoke.

"Neva mind I said dat. We got all we need right here. Especially dis fine one right ere. Wat's ya name der cutie?" Xavier said admiring Kira.

"Kira" all she could muster out was her name. She was blushing like a scholl girl.

"Kira eh? Yea I tink ima like you . I tink ima like you alot." Xavier said licking his lips and grabbing his crotch.

She didn't know what it was but she was starting enjoy his company

Tanya had found the cave Marcoses spoke of. Only problem, the man she was sent to see was dead. Several stab wounds, all seeping poison. There were also several other centaur bodies there, all killed in a similar fashion.Tanya was put in a tough spot. What would she tell Marcoses? Would he belive the truth? She didn't have long to ponder as someone entered the cave. It was Reiko, Tanya's lover when she was with Shinnok. He took in the carnage while shaking his head.

"Reiko, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was this centaurs ally. Why are you here?" he said getting very close to her body.

"My master sent me to find him."she said.

Reiko started rubbing and caressing her skin and body. His hand got lower on her body and she let out several low moans. He went for her veil but she stopped him and backed away.

"Why do you resist me?" he asked.

"I need your help. My new master is very powerful and needs some good fighters to help. Perhaps you could come with me. We could work for him for a while and then overthrow him and rule together." she said, plotting to betray yet another ally.

"Sounds good. But first, I say we have a little fun."Reiko said. He began to remove her clothes and a huge smile crossed her face. She was goin to enjoy this.

Scorpian, Sub-Zero, and Frost all arrived at the Lin Kuei Ruins and saw what they expected. Smoke. He was human again. Sub-Zero quickly approached his former best friend.

"Why? Why would you help him try to kill me? I thought we were friends." he said.

Smoke hung his head in shame."I...I had to be human again! He said he would make me my former self. But I was careful! I had a time activated bomb on him. It should have killed him..."

"It did. But what if it didn't work? I would've been killed Smoke!"Sub-Zero said.

"Sifu" Frost said."He seems sorry. Give him a second chance to prove himself. A chance to prove he is loyal. Like you did for me..."

He pondered her words for a moment."Alright. Come with us to fight this new threat. We will work this out later I guess." he said.

Scorpian opened a portal and all four went threw. The reappeared in the Temple of the Thunder God. The Special Forces, the Edenians, Johnny Cage and Nightwolf were all there.

"Good. Everyone has been summoned. When Lord Fujin arrives, we will begin planning." Scorpian said.

"Not quite. Ermac said he had to get someone else of great strengh. And Liu Kang hasn't arrived yet..."Kitana said, trailing a bit at the end.

"Yes. It appears Ermac decided we did need him after all. And as for Liu Kang, he and the other monks will be brought here by Lord Fujin." Scorpian said.

Just as he said this Fujin and the Shaolin Monks entered via portal.

"When Ermac returns, we will begin." Fujin said.

Kirkoc was a warrior of the Tarkatan race. He was a generic Tarkatan, except he had long black hair. He and his new bride hade taken command of the hordes after she had killed his brother Baraka. No big loss, he had always hated his brother. And now that he was dead, he had taken command of his army and the heart of his lover Mileena. But the past year was horrible. Constant attacks by the Shokans had left them the only living Tarkatans. But that was no problem they planned to "repopulate" the race very soon. But now they were in Edenia. They were going to kill Kitana once for all, more for Mileena's sadifaction than his.

"We are here. Soon, I shall have my sister's head!" Mileena hissed.

They continued towards the castle, not knowing that were to late.


	5. Chapter V:Secret Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Kirkoc,Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER V: SECRET DISCOVERED**

"Holy shit!" Jarek said examining the large bag of coins."This is at least 3 million in dollars!" he said handing the bag to Kabal.

Kabal then skimmed over the contents of the bag. He nodded in agreement."The money seems to be of a good amount. Now explain exactly what is you want us to do."Kabal said.

"It is quite simple. I am planning a takover of the realms and I expect to be meet with some resistance. You and my other employees will be in charge of halting this resistance." the man who idenifyed himslef as Marcoses said. He was sitting a large throne as four warriors he had proclaimed to be his bodyguards.

Kabal knew the woman in purple as Mileena and the man in burgandy as Reiko. The female in yellow and the tarkatan were unknown to him.

"I don't mean to jump in budda. But this sounds a lil long to me.You betta have a lot more bags to keep us here as long it dis job's gonna take." Xavier said.

Marcoses snapped his fingers and three guards came, each holding two more backs of currency. They turned the bags upside down and let the coins pour out. As the money hit the floor, so did the jaws of the Black Dragon.

"And that is just for _taking_ the job. You will be paid double once it is complete."Marcoses said.

The Black Dragon swarmed into a small huddle before Kabal spoke.

"We accept your offer." Kabal said.

"Good. Now that that has been settled..." Marcoses words were interrupted by the opening of the large stone doors of the room.

Then entered four figures. They were four people were known as Mavado, Kobra, Hsu Hao, and Sektor; the Red Dragon.

"You bitch!" Kobra yelled as he drew his Kali Sticks and lunged at Kira. He was intercepted by a blow to the stomach from Xavier and a roundhous from Kira to the head.

Sektor and Hsu Hao looked to Mavado, who gestured for them to help their comrade. At this Hao tackled Xavier hard into a wall, but was slammed by the warrior. He was unuaslly strong for his size. Jarek drew his sword, only to have it knocked out by Sektor, who then punished him with a barrage of lightning fast punches and kicks. Kabal and Mavado took this time to stare each other down. As if thinkingthe same thing, both drew thier Hookswords, and stuck them into the ground. They would battle each other only with their hands.

Kabal rushed at his opponent at break neck speed. Mavado sent his Dragon Tounges(I think thats what they're called. If not, please correct me.) into the ceiling and lifted himself away from the danger of the attack. He then released himself in time to plant his feet square into Kabal's back. He then executed a combo from his Long Fist style on his masked foe. He continued by launching a red orb of energy at Kabal. It him square in the face, knocking him to the ground and removing his mask. Mavado laughed and unlodged one of his hookswords.

Kabal scuttled toward his mask only to have it kicked away by Mavado. He then flipped over the deformed warrior who began choking and making gasping noises.

"This is how you will die Kabal. With all of your hideous features exposed for the world to see." Mavado said raising his Hooksword into the air.

"Don't you dare!" Kira said. She was holding Kobra down, with a dagger to his throat."Touch Kabal and blondie here gets the ear-to-ear treatment." she said.

"Yea and I don't think ya buddy here can live out his heart eh?" Xavier said, his robot hand tightly holding Hsu Hao by the heart.

"You are in no position to make demands." Sektor said as he held Jarek's between his hands, threating to crush his skull.

"ENOUGH!" Marcoses' voice boomed throughout the room." I hired you both to ensure my takeover goes smoothly, not to kill each other! Now as long as you are on my payroll, you will be allys. And if any of you even eye a member of the other faction in a manner I don't like, I'll kill you all!" Marcoses calmed himself."You can kill each other after you are done working for me.Understood?"

All eight were silent.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!" this time his voice make the structure shake.

The warriors nodded. Sektor, Xavier, and Kira released thier opponents from they death holds, and Mavado allowed Kabal to return his helmet to his head.

"When this is done, you die Mavado. I swear it. Black Dragons! Disappear..." with these words spoken by Kabal, he and the three other gang members vanished in the shadows.

Marcoses then spoke."Now Red Dragon, let us discuss your payment."

Dairou stood outside the Hall of Order, where he knew his foe would be. He sighed heavily and was about to kick the door down when...

"He is not in there." the voice came from a man in red with glowing green eyes.

"Who are you? And how would you know that?" Dairou asked.

The person leviatated towards him."We are Ermac, Champion of the Elder Gods. And he has gone to Edenia to meet with a tyrant who has taken over there. We belive he is offering to help the tyrant." Ermac said.

"So you came here to tell me this?" Dairou questioned.

"No. We came to give a chance at revenge. If you help us defeat this tyrant, we will give the oppotunity to kill him." Ermac said.

Before Dairou could answer, a man came out the building. His cloths were that of a Seidan Guard, and were badly ravaged. He was covered in blood; some his and some of the warriors he had slain. His hair was long and white, and he had a demented look in his eyes. Dairou appeared to know the man.

"Hotaru. My how the mighty have fallen." Dairou said strutting towards Hotaru.

"Dairou?Dairou! It is you old friend! I need your help. I have become tainted. I have become...unclean."Hotaru said.

"Explain yourself."Dairou said.

"Under Onaga's order, I tryed to defeat the Lin Kuei known as Sub-Zero. After he and his blind comrade defeated me, I narrowly escaped alive. By the time I got here, I heard that Onaga had fallen, and that Darrius and the rebellion had taken over our realm. So I decided to get it back." Hotaru trailed off for a moment."I entered the hall looking for him. Many of the converted Guards tryed to stop me, but I easily disposed of them. When I saw he had left, It hit me. By killing my own men, I was not helping Order, but spreading Chaos!"

It was then that Hotaru realised who he was talking to."You! You are a traitor of Order! By killing you, I will have redeemed myself! Yes! In the name of Order!" Hotaru yelled in his inasane rant.

"So you think you can atone by killing me? Ha! I will slaughter you here where you stand."Dairou took fighting stance.

Through out the brief battle, Dairou punished his opponent until Hotaru used the flash bomb move to blind Dairou. By the time his vision recovered, he only saw Hotaru coming down with his Weapon. He was covered by a green light and froze in mind air. His body then flew towards Ermac.Ermac drew his axe and slice the warrior in half while still in the air.Ermac then merged Hotaru's soul into his being.

"I owe you Ermac. I will join you in your battle."Dairopu said.

Ermac nodded and sent them threw a portal to the location were the other fighters were. As soon as they entered, Fujin began talking.

"Has he been briefed?"Fujin said, refering to Dairou.

Ermac nodded.

"Good. Now I have deducted that our best chance of defeating Marcoses is by using a weapon called the Claw of Jerrod. It negates Marcoses' quake attacks and Jerrod himself almost killed him by using it. The only reason Marcoses survived was because his brother took pity on him." Fujin said.

"Well, were is this claw?"Cage asked

"It's location is unknown..."Fujin voice became very sad.

Ermac stepped foward"If you can give us one hour, we can tell you where it is."he said.

"How?"Fujin was very skeptical.

"Don't not worry how Lord Fujin. Just give us the time."Ermac said.

Fujin nodded."Take as long as you need."

Ermac then began to meditate. How he planned to find the claw, no one knew. In the meantime, the other warriors began making small talk. All except for Jade. Her brothers well being still weighed heavy on her mind. Then she heard a voice.

"You know, a pretty face like yours should not be so sad." she looked up to see Kai standing in front of her. She scoffed she was not in the mood to be hit on right now.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"he said

"How did you know?" she asked.

He then took a seat next to her."I can see it on your face. Plus I asked Kitana if she knew why you were so sad." he then extended his hand."I'm Kai"

"Jade"she said taking his friendly gesture.

"Whats your brother's name?"he asked.

"Teal. Why?"she said.

"You'll see" he picked up a large staff he had with him and closed his eyes. He began rolling it around in his hands. As he did this, smalls volts of lighting ran across his body. When he opened his eyes they were white, like those of Raiden. Finally, he slammed the staff to the ground send elecricity out. When he opened his eyes, the were normal.

"Teal is fine. He is with a warrior named Rain and they are safe. Anything that comes they're way now, they can easily overcome. And don't worry, he misses you too." Kai put on a smile and Jade followed suit.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked.

"Simple. I'm magic." He said with a sly grin

Jade laughed a little at his comment."Thank you"

"No problem."

Kirkoc couldn't belive it. He had his way to get in Marcoses' good graces. Although he was assigned to be a bodyguard after storming the castle, he was under close watch. You see, Marcoses didn't quite like Tarkatans, and the only reason he and Mileena were not killed is because he felt it would be a waste of thier talents. And now he found his way to make Marcoses trust him; he had discovered that Rain and Teal were traitors. He had been spying on them and decided that he would expose them. But one thing went wrong. Rain found out his motives and attempted to battle him.

So they fought. And Rain was winning hands down until Kirkoc used his blades. Rain himself had weapons(a pair of blades that could only be described as a mix between a short sword and a long knife.) but he was not as skilled with them as Kirkoc was with his. Luckily for Rain, Teal jumped in by sending a scy into the foes neck. This only stuned the Tarkatan warrior. An unarmed Teal dodged the Tarkatan's attacks, but barely. Rain then got his self together. His purple eyes turned the color of the sky during a storm. His body began vibrating as he sent a barrage of thunderbolts into Kirkoc. With the monster down, Rain raised his foot high in the air and performed a heel drop so powerful it smashed Kirkocs skull. Thier secret was safe for know.

Noob Saibot stood in the very place he didn't want to be ever again; the Neatherrealm. He cursed himself.. He knew that cyborg shouldn't have been trusted. As he thought to himslef, a small group of oni approached him. Although he was practiclly a native of this realm, his power was weak from the fight with his brother. He reached for his scy, only to see it was gone. And their was no way he could defeat these oni by hand. Franticlly, he looked for a weapon. And he found one; a small twisted sword with a shining light around it. Quickly, he grabbed the weapon and killed all the oni. After the battle, he felt like he hadn't felt since he was alive. His solid black clothing became a tad lighter. Whatever this sword was he was keeping it.

A/N: The last part about Noob is in no way related to to this fic. It's just a window I'm opening for a spin-off fic.


	6. Chapter VI: Claw Of Jerrod

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Kirkoc,Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER VI: JERROD'S CLAW**

During their period of waiting for Ermac, Earth's warriors conversed with each other. At the exact time that Ermac said, he announced he was ready. He glowed a bright shade of green and flew into the air and let out what sounded screams of agony. He landed and a green ghostly image of a man appeared. He was tall and somewhat resembled Marcoses, but was much more gentle looking. Sindel looked at the man for a long time in disbelief before rushing at him.

"Jerrod!" she tried to hug the ghost, but went straight threw.

Jerrod's spirit smiled at his wife."Hello Sindel. It's been a while. I miss you."

"Me too." she said.

Jerrod then looked at Sindel in shook."Is that?"

"Yes Jerrod. This is your daughter Kitana." Sindel said.

"I see. She is as gorgeous as her mother." he said."But on to more important issues. Through Ermac, I have seen that my brother is alive again. I assume I was invoked to give you the location for my weapon?"

"Correct" Fujin said.

"Well it will not be easy. Soon after I defeated my brother, I hid the claw in a very dangerous place called Oncorut." Jerrod said.

"What? Why would you hide it their?" Scorpian asked.

"To insure no one evil would get it." Jerrod said.

"Oncorut is a place that is fusion of all realms. It is a horrible place where only mindless blood thristy oni live." Fujin said before the confused fighters could ask.

"Their is a portal to this place in every realm. If you can make it there, I can have Ermac navigate you to the exact location. But he will not be enough to survive long in this savage place. So who is accomanying him?" Jerrod asked.

"We should go." Liu Kang said beckoning to Kai and Kung Lao.

"I'm affraid not. If there is anyone here strong enough to use the claw, it's you. We need you at full power." Fujin said.

"Not to mentoin you are too pure. We need someone with a tainted spirit." Jerrod said.

"Then I will go. My soul is still somewhat tarnished from my time with Onaga." Kung Lao said.

"If that's the case, I can help too." Johnny Cage said. :"Besides, I don't know how much help I'll be around here."

"Fine. But we must hurry. I don't know how long we have." Jerrod said.

"Wait!" Kitana said."I love you father..."

Jerrod smiled."I love you too Kitana. And you too Sindel. I't was good to see you. Farewell." after he said this, he returned to Ermac.

Ermac's eyes then glowed brightly."He has show nthe location of the portal and claw. Follow us." he said as he opened a portal.

Kung Lao bowed to every one and Johnny waved as they entered the portal.

Unknown to them, they were being watched, spyed on by a figure who none of them knew. His black hair was barely visible under two long black rags wrapped to make a mask(think Ermac). His wore a pair of mid lentgh black boots, a black tunic and pants, both covered in red markings. He had a golden armlet with similar pieces of gold around his biceps and a matching necklace with a blue gem inside. His clothes had no sleeves which revealed his pale skin. He had blood red eyes the were easily visible with all black he wore. His nails were very long for a man, but one couldn't be sure if he was a man due to his slender build. The clothes on his torso fit him very loosely.

Having gained the needed knowledge and escaped outdside, he was planning to report back until he saw them; a short warrior that he to be the Champion of Mortal Kombat, and a women he knew to be the Edenian Queen.

"What is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Liu Kang asked.

"You know how Kitana feels about you, correct?" Sindel asked .

"I do" he responed.

"Are the feeling mutual?" she asked.

Liu was silent, but finally spoke."Yes. I believe I love her too."

"Then why have you not joined us in Edenia like she requested?" Sindel questioned.

"I feel compelled to stay in Earthrealm. I am it's Champion after all."

"That is true. But does that mean you cannot be happy? I know you are content with your life now, but with my daughter you would be happy."

"I know..." Liu said.

Sindel then grabbed Liu by his chin in a motherly way."Follow your heart Liu Kang. It will not prove you wrong."

Liu quickly jerked his head away and look around him "Did you hear that?"

"No"

Then, three golden daggers flew at them. Liu tackled Sindel out of the way of the weapons. They then hopped up in fighting stances. More daggers flew from different areas as the mystery man moved from place to place. Sindel and Liu still dodged the daggers, but is was getting more and more difficult. After a moment, Sindel beckoned for Liu to cover his ears. He did so, and she unleashed a monsterous banshee scream. As the man leap in the air, he dropped and held his head after hearing the scream. Before he could recover, he saw Liu Kang soaring at him with a flying kick.

The power of the kick sent him flying into a tree. Seeing her advantage, Sindel swung her hair at the man. Her alrerady long hair grew to an insane length in an attempt to attack the man. He noticed how the hair stripped the bark off the tree he was on as he moved out of the way.

"Who are you?" Liu Kang said

"Who I am is none of your concern." the man said.

Again, Sindel tryed to hair whip the man with no sucess. This time however, he got what he wanted. In one split second, he dodged the attack and cut a small lock of her hair off. He stuffed the hair in his tunic, which left him vulnerable. Liu took full advantage by shooting a fireball at the man. It hit him with great force and knocked him to the ground. Liu and Sindel went in for kill, but the oddest thing happened; the man flew. Not like Sindel leviatated, but flew with wings. Bat wings. While in the air, he opened a portal and flew in. He had what he wanted.

Then man landed in Edenia, right outside the castle. He made his way threw the castle, staying only the shadows. Finally he reached the the throne room, but who he wanted wasn't there. He only found a man in red and woman in pink.

"Where is the king?" he asked.

"Why? And who are you?" Reiko asked.

"That is not for you to know." he said.

"Well if you will not tell us, then we will easily kill you." Mileena said as she rushed the man with her scis. The man dodged as he unleashed a flurry of daggers that were meet with Reiko's stars. Reiko landed a haymaker that sent the man into a wall. Reiko charged with a huge kick that cracked the wall as the man moved. Mileena launched a sci at him and lodged intself into chest. Reiko tryed the kick again, but got a painful surprise. As he try to kick the man with a kick, he removed the sci and sent it threw Reiko's foot. This caused Reiko to fall over, yelling in pain. Mileena growled as she tryed to retrive her weapon, but was meet by a roundhouse from the mystery man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marcoses said entering the room, Tanya behind him. Rain and Teal then came in via another entrance to the room.

The man then bowed and removed his mask ." I am Mertile, from Sano the realm of vampires."

"Sano? I haven't heard of that realm since my childhood. When where you free of Outworld's bondage?" Marcoses said.

"Recently." Mertile said.

"So why are you here?" Marcoses said.

"Misstress Nitara, the leader of our realm, has sent me to serve you as a sign that we are with you. I have even spyed the warriors opposing you." Mertile said.

"How do I know you have truly seen them?" Marcoses said.

Mertile then removed the lock of Sindel's hair and handed it to the evil king." This is a lock of Queen Sindel's hair."

Marcoses looked at the hair for awhile. He then nodded. "So what have you learned?"

"Three have been sent to Oncorut, to obtain the Claw of Jerrod." mertile reported.

"I see. I have decided to accept your help. Your first mission will be this; go to Oncorut and kill them before they find the claw." he said.

"Wait!" Rain said. "Teal and I should go with him. Teal could use the training, and we must ensure that he is true to us."

"Very well Redyki. You will go know." he answered.

"No! We should wait until they find it. That way we can kill them and get claw to make sure no one finds it." Teal said. This was true, the tree were Marcoses' only way of finding the claw.

"I see. We shall use your idea yound one. Go rest! For you leave tomorrow at daylight." the three bowed and left. Mertile went to Earth to feed, while Rain and Teal went to thier chambers to form a plan


	7. Chapter VII: Battle in Oncorut

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Kirkoc,Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER VII: BATTLE IN ONCORUT**

They had only been in this unknown realm for a few hours, and already Johnny Cage regretted coming. To say the oni the battled here was tough was understatement. Alone they weren't much to worry about, but as soon as one saw the other fighting, the others would swarm towards them like a pack of wolves. You would think this would mean they were helping each other, but no. They were just trying to kill anything that moved.; rather it Oni or human. They had reached the temple where Jerrod had hidden the claw and Ermac went to retrieve it, leaving Kung Lao and Johnny Cage to fend off the oni.

'Perfect' thought Mertile as he watched the Earth warriors from a tree. Now he would strike. He leapt from his hidung spot and unleashed a deadly kick combo to Cage. Kung Lao quickly interfered by launching his hat the vampire. Although he saw it coming and dodged it, he could not avoid it when it returned like a boomerang from behind him. The hat sliced into his back causing him to stumble foward. As he went foward he was meet by a Shadow Kick from Cage. Mertile responded by slashing wilding in the actors direction. Lao saw this as an opening an connected with a Whirlwind Kick. Mertile flew back into a tree. Enraged, he shot a huge blast of blood at Kung Lao which knocked him off his feet. he then sent several daggers at Cage, one of which lodged into his right thigh. Mertile then punched Johnny three time in the face, knocking away his glasses. By this time, Lao had gathered himself and was ready to help.

He crossed his arms and began spinning rapidly. The force of his spinning suck Mertile towards Lao, which is when Lao punished him with combo from his Mantis style. Mertile growled with frustration. This fight was getting him nowhere fast. He began to gurgle violently like he did before he spat blood. Only this time, he clenched his teeth so that when he spat the blood it came out as a mist rather than a ball of liquid. The two men winced in pain as the blood stung thier eyes and blinded them. Mertile then violently slashed away at Lao's chest before slamming him hard to the ground. He then tossed several more daggers at Cage, causing them to slice and tear into his skin. Then Mertile noticed something; a rainstorm coming thier way. It was odd as the storm only covered a certain area. He smiled as he realized what it was.

"How sad for you. Now my ally has arrived. I will give him the privelage of killing you, then I will suck the blood from your lifeless corpses." Mertile said to the fallen warriors.

The rainstorm then surrounded Mertile. He staggered back as if he had been hit. He then douubled over in pain as the pain of a kick to the stomach went threw his body. He was then knocked down by what felt like a roundhouse kick to the head. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a young man in a teal cloak appeared. He took a quick look at Cage and Kumg Lao and then went into the storm and began speaking.

"They're blinded and a little hurt, but nothing big time." the cloaked boy said.

"Finish him. I will help them." a voice came from the rainstorm as it made it's way to the kombatants.

The boy nodded and pulled out two scy-like weapons. He swung at the Mertile but missed as the vampire rose to his feet.

"So I have been betryed." Mertile hissed as he attacked the boy.

As this was happening, the rainstorm formed a ninja in purple clothes.The ninja was none other than Rain. At that moment the cloaked figure remove his disguise to expose himself as Teal. Rain's arm turned into water as he put it into the eyes of Johnny Cage and Kung Lao, restoring thier vision. After he was pleased that they could see, he rushed towards the battle between Teal and Mertile. Teal had been losing the fight, and secretly Rain cursed himself for allowing Teal to fight such a good warrior.

As Rain left, Lao and Cage looked on confused. The knew Rain as a minion of Shao Kahn, yet he had helped them. They both decided to watch on rather than fight.

Mertile knocked Teal down with a swift kick to the chest. He then held the Edenian's arms to the ground and brought his fangs into view. Teal struggled as he knew what was coming next; mertile wanted to suck the life right out of him. Just as the teeth were about the strike, Rain appeared and sent the vampire flying with a roundhouse kick. He then drew his swords and helped Teal to his feet. Both Edenians rushed the vampires with their weapons in hand. Mertile leapt into the air and expaneded wings.

"I will not stay and fight. I will leave to inform the king of your betrayel!" Mertile said as the necklace began to glow. But before he could focus enough energy to open a portal, a ball of green energy and a hay flew and hit him. He turned to see Kung Lao and Johnny Cage.

This gave Rain just enough time to perform the attack he wanted. His eyes clouded and he struck the vampire with a blast of lightning. This cause him to come falling from the sky. As he fell, Rain held his swords up, causing them to impale Mertile, killing him. Rain returned his swords to thier holding place and approached. Lao and Cage with Teal. The two warriors refused to drop thier fighting stances.

"Make no mistake. You may have helped us, but we are not allies." Kung Lao said.

"I understand it is hard to trust me after I worked for Shao Kahn. But I assure you, I am on your side." Rain said

"Yeah! We even have some really important information about Marcoses' plan." Teal said.

"Hey stay out of this kid. Grown ups are talking." Cage said with a cocky grin.

"How dare you insult me you moron! I should rip you in two for that!" Teal yelled.

"You will do nothing." Ermac said as he emerged from the building holding a golden claw that was decorated with blue gems."What is the meaning of this?"

"They claim to be with us, but I doubt them." Kung Lao said.

"They say they got info on Marcoses." Cage said

"We can see why you doubt them. But we to were once with Shao Kahn and we know how hard it is to redeem." he then turned to Teal and Rain."You two will go with us. We will let Lord Fujin pass judgement on you. And if you are legit, we will obtain this information. Now let's go. We don't need to be in this cursed realm any longer." with that Ermac opened a portal and the other four warriors followed him in.

The entered the temple. Everyone with the exception of Kitana and Sindel glared at Rain, that was until Jade saw him. She charged the purple ninja and lifted him the air.

"Where is he? Tell me now! Where is my brother?" She screamed.

Before Rain could answer, Teal stepped foward. "Sis, stop! He didn't do anything! I'm right here."

She rushed her brother and gave him a huge hug and began talking a mile a minute. "Thank goodness your alive. How did you get these cuts? Were you scared? Well you don't need to be now because I'm here."

"Sis! Cut it out! I'm not a baby." Teal said breaking away from her.

Rain then felt it time to talk." You did well in training your brother. Although he is a little rough around the edges, and very headstrong, he has alot of potential" Jade's only response was to glare at him.

"Look buddy, I don't want to be rude, I don't like you being here. I mean last time I saw you you were trying ti kick my face in." Styker said.

At this Rain grew very angry." I don't care if you don't like me or you don't trust me. I don't need to be accepted by you or anyone else here except Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana."

"And who said you were accepted by us?" Kitana said. "You were power hungry fool when you were with Kahn. Whose to say you've changed."

Teal had heard enough."How dare you look down on Rain after what you did!"

"Excuse me?" Kitana was shocked.

"You heard me. You act Rain is so awful for what he did. Well what about you? How many innocent did you kill in the name of your 'father'?" Teal was livid

"Watch your mouth!" Jade snapped at her brother.

"And you. You were as much a pawn of Kahn as anyone! You and Kitana were eager to do whatever he asked! 'Kitana, Jade I think someone in this village is plotting against me. Go kill everybody in the village just to be safe.' You two were right thier' Of course father!' 'Yes you highness.' You never asked any questions. You just killed." Teal said

"Teal that's enough." Rain said

"No it's not! They were just as bad it not owrse than you were. Not to mention how you saved thier lives."

"Ha! When did that traitor ever save us?" Kitana asked.

This is when Ermac came foward."We remember. It was some time ago. Shao Kahn's grip on Kitana was loosening. He had summoned us along with Rain, Baraka, Reptile, Mileena, and Shang Tsung. He claimed that he feared Kitana was going to betray him and Jade would join her. We were instructed to kill Kitana and Jade. But Rain refused. He told Kahn that you were still loyal to him. Kahn struck him down for his words. And he beat Rain within an inch of his life. Still, Rain fought for you two. Finally, Kahn said if Rain felt s ostrongly about this, he would spare you two. And if he hadn't spoken up, you two surely would've been killed."

"Not to mention if it wasn't for him, Tanya would've killed me when she first found me." Teal said.

"And it was him who convinced Marcoses into letting me go." Kenshi said.

"Yeah and if he hadn't showed up, vampire boy probaly would've killed me and Lao. So I guess we kinda owe him too." Cage said.

Kitana was torn and didn't know what to say. Then her stubborness kicked in" That still doesn't mean I have to accept him."

"You are very correct Princess." Everyone turned to see Fujin had entered the room. "However, Rain has more than made up for his sins in my eyes. And seeing as I am in charge here, he will stay to help us fight."

Rain bowed to Fujin" Thank you"

"Think nothing of it. Now to more pressing issues. Ermac, did you retrieve the Claw of Jerrod?" Fujin asked. Ermac nodded."Superb. Now Rain, inform us of Marcoses' plan."

"Of course." Rain said grabbing some nearby pebbles."Now, let us say this is our current location."

"Whoa, whoa. Are you seriuosly going to map thiso ut with rocks?" Stryker asked.

"Do you have a better way?" Rain retorted.

"I do" Frost said stepping foward.

"What are you gonna do, make ice sculptures?" Sonya said.

"Yes." and with that Frost closed her eyes and unleashed a beam of Kori power that formed a very detailed 7 foot version of the tower the were in. She then made ice replicas for everyone in the room. She then made a point to shoot a nasty look towards Sonya.

"Thank you. Now, Marcoses will send Darrius and about 20 of the elite Seiden Guard at the main entrance." Rain said looking at Frost. Getting the hint, she made 21 lifesize generic ice warriors, one of which she made slighty different to show it was Darrius(remember, she never met Darrius)

"While they storm the front, the combined forces of the Red and Black Dragon clans will attack the back." Rain continued.

"Any special way I should make these things?" Frost asked.

"Eight people. One is a cyborg ninja and one is a women. Nothing special about the others." Rain said.

"Wait. Would that cyborg ninja be Sektor by any chance?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes. He has joined the Red Dragon ranks." Rain said.

Frost then made six thug-like figures, one female version of the thugs, and one of Sektor( she had been told he looked a lot like Cyrax) appear behind the tower.

"Next, he will send two oni that he captured named Moloch and Drahmin to attack the right side of the fortress." this time Frost made two oni on the right side of the tower.

"Then Marcoses will send his elites to attack the other side." Rain said.

"His elites are Mileena whose like this evil Kitana, a Tarkatan named Kirkoc, a guy named Reiko, and this whore named Tanya." Teal said. Frost made what she thought an evil Kitana would look like as one figure, a plain man for Reiko, a generic Tarkatan for Kirkoc, and what she figured Tanya would look like.

"Now at first, me and Rain were suppose to be elites." Teal said grabbing he and Rains statues from where the other waaiors were and putting them with the elites. "But now we're with you guys,so that borught them down to 4." he put the figures back where the started at. "And then we gave Kirkoc the axe, so its only three of them." Teal said as he smashed Kirkoc's figure.

"Thanks for the help Teal. Anyway, after all the attacks, Marcoses himself will attack the main entrance. Now he plans to start the attacks at sunrise tomorrow. There will be 15 mins between each attack, so keep this in mind." Rain said.

"Then we must make haste. Everyone, prepare for battle tomorrow. This battle will not be easy, so prepare youself mentally and physically for the upcoming battle. I will be returning to the Heavens, so if I am needed inform Scorpian or Ermac and they will invoke me. Good luck." and with those words, Fujin left. Everyone then began sparring and training, for tomorrow, they would fight for their lives.


	8. Chapter VIII: War on Four Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or it's charecters. However Marcoses, Kinopo, Kirkoc,Teal, and Xavier are my own creations.

**MORTAL KOMBAT VII: LUST FOR POWER**

**CHAPTER VIII: WAR ON FOUR SIDES**

It began exactly when Rain said it would. Darrius and the Seidan guard charged the tower. However, Dairou, Cyrax, and The Lin Kuei were guarding this area of the tower.The only thing that didn't go as planned was that Darrius had far more troops than originally thought. Dairou and Cyrax drew thier blades as Sub-Zero and Frost used thier kori to summon a huge sword and daggers respectively. Smoke made a huge lance of smoke that turned into a solid weapon. He jumped in the air and drove the spear into the bodies of three guards, and then went on to slashing his way threw the guards. Frost hit her opponents with a constant barrage of ice daggers, while Dairou sliced into anything that got in his way as he headed toward Darrius. Sub-Zero noticed a group of about 100 guards heading his way. Suddenly, the guards noticed the ground under them freeze and rise them up. Then some guards noticed a large pillar of ice coming from the sky. When they realised what was happening, they were smashed by the pillars of ice. Cyrax killed at least 50 by himself by using his land mines. He then continued to kill others with his pulse blade.

For a while, Darrius had been watching the fight. But when he seen about 300 of the 500 guards he had brought had been killed, he interefered. But for a cowardly man like Darrius, he wasn't going to go fight just anyone. Not the ice summoner. Not the man of smoke. Not the cyborg. And certainly not Dairou. He would take the weakest link; Frost.

At another side of the tower, a heated battle was going on. The odd thing was, these warriors fighting were on the same side. It was a battle between the Red and Black Dragons. Sonya, Jax, Stryker, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi were suppose to be fighting them, but the criminal clans starting fighting before the Special Force could fight. So they did what was natural when your enemy begins to destroy itself; nothing.

The sound metal clanging together sounded off as Kabal and Mavado fought violently. Kabal shot a blast of energy from his mask into Mavado, stunning him. He then charged at a high speed at Mavado and rammed him into a nearby rock. Both men's bodies were then covered in a purple aura. Mavado knew what was next; a move where Kabal would send his body crashing into his opponents. Mavado knew he couldn't combat it normally, so he let the spikes in his feet come out and strecthed out his legs while he was still in control of his body. When the bodies crashed, Kabal screamed as the spikes inbedded themselves in his thighs. Mavado then released himself with his dragon tounges. And charged with his Hookswords. The woozy Kabal didn't even see it coming...

Meanwhile Kobra and Kira were engaged a rematch of sorts. Only this time, Kira wasn't winning. You see, Kobra's time with Mavado had made him a more patient, calculating fighter. Every time Kira tryed to attack, he countered. Normally this wouldn't be problem as Kira would just counter his attacks when he made a mistake. But sadly for her, he didn't make any. So Kobra punished her with kicks and blows from the Kali Sticks. And as savagely as he was hitting her, it was clear if something didn't change, she would not survive.

Xavier saw Kira getting beaten by Kobra and wanted to help, but Hsu Hao was making that difficult. Hsu Hao used his Sun-Moon blades to attack Xavier, but he was to slow to hit him. Finally, he decided to return the blades to thier holding place. He then usd his enourmus power to grab Xavier in a bear hug. He then began ramming Xavier into nearby walls and trees and the like. Xavier finally managed to free his arm and used the power of his mechanical hand to punch Hsu Hao in the heart constantly. Although he showed he was hurting, his grip only tightened. Xavier noticed a small crack in Hao's heart, and if that meant what he thought it meant, he had to get away from Hao.

At that time Jarek was having simialr troubles with Sektor. Instead of hacking away with his sword like he normally would in a fight, he was running for his life. Sektor sent several missles in the direction of Jarek, but luckily he avoided all them. Sektor then gave up his projectile assault for a close range fight. Although logic would have Jarek doing better in this style of fight, Sektor was still handling him. It didn't look very well for the Black Dragons. It was then that Sonya and the others decided to interfere. When they came from thier hiding spots, Mavado halted in mid run, Kobra and Sektor stopped thier dominance of thier opponents, and Hsu Hao dropped Xavier. The Red and Black Dragons then turned to fight who they were being paid to fight. The Earth Warriors drew their weapons and prepared for battle. They were about to fight when they heard a sharp whistling sound. They all looked up at the source of the sound to see someone all of them knew or had either been told about; the savage warrior known as Kano.

Nearby the three warriors Marcoses had dubbed his elite were in battle against the Edenians. The only thing was they had brought several hundred Seidan guard coutersy of Darrius. Teal and Sindel fought the guards as Rain did battle with Reiko, Kitana fought Mileena, and Jade battled Tanya. Rain was easily taking care of Reiko, but it appeared Kitana was having trouble with her 'sister'. Kitana dodged the many jabs and swings that Mileena sent her way with the scis. Mileena then took out a small pink bag. She then took off her mask and dump the contents of the bag in her mouth. She then shot several hundred thumbtacks at her 'sister'. Kitana held up her fans as protection, causing the tacks to tear into her fans. Mileena then attacked with her scis and ripped Kitana's fans to shreads. Kitana stood defenseless as Mileena jumped at her. Suddenly, a flash of green was seen and Jade's staff landed in front of her, stopping Mileena. Kitana then looked to Jade

"Use it!" she yelled

"But..."

"I don't need it Kitana!"

Convinced that her friend didn't need her weapon, she quickly grabbed and got into a fighting stance. He used the staff to fend off the assault her sister was mounting on her. She used the staff to sweep Mileena's feet, causing her to fall to the ground. Kitana brought the staff down with great force towards her sister's chest. But right before the weapon connected, Mileena vanished into the ground. Kitana knew what was next, and lifted the staf into the air at the perfect time to defend against the attack. When she lifted the staff slammed into Mileena's jaw. which sent the pink clad warrior stumbling. When she got back on her feet, she took about ten scis(much smaller than the ones she used as weapons) and sent them soaring at Kitana. The Edenian Princess responded by pulling out several thick wooden sticks. She tossed them causing them to open up and reveal themselves as fans, too small for use as weapons yet perfect size for projectiles. The fans crashed into the scis causing them both to fall to the ground.

"You haven't won yet." Kitana said.

"That's what you think!" Mileena hissed in response

Not far from where the two 'sisters' where battling, Reiko did battle with Rain. Throughout the battle, Rain thanked the vampire Mertile for damaging Reiko's leg. Due to the injury, Reiko was much slowed and couldn't deliver the devasting kicks that made even Rain jealous. Because of this, Reiko was forced to resort to more punching his opponent and using his club. Reiko came down heavy with his club but missed Rain. Rain then summoned a bolt of lighting from the sky to strike Reiko. He then launched to balls of water at the former general that stunned him. Rain then came with a to the arm that seperated his shoulder. Reiko tossed a flurry of ninja stars. Rain shot more water blast to deflect the assault. Reiko took this moment to slip his shoulder into place. Rain then tryed a roundhouse kick only to have his leg collide with Reiko's club. Rain screamed as his shin bone shattered from the force. Reiko walked up to the fallen Edenian and hit him with the club. He then finished by sending a devasting stomp into Rain's torso. He then turned his attention to his next target. Rain tryed to stop him with a blast of lightning, but fainted before he could.

Meanwhile, Sindel easily dispatched of many of the guards. She used her many kombat skills to take all but one. She could tell from his armor that was the leader of the group. She handled the guard easily with her weapon and stabbed him in the chest. Slowly, he slumped to the ground. Sindel then turned around and slung her hair at two guards trying to sneak her. The hair smacked and sent the guards flying. Once again, someone tryed to surprise her. This time it was the guard she thought she killed, swinging a mace. Sindel ducked and grabbed his feet and kick him in the face(A/N: She uses this attack in Deception, but I can't remember the name of it) This caused him to lose control of mace and it hit him in the face. Sindel then let out one of banshee screams that ripped the skin off the guard. Then for the third time, a sneak attack targeted Sindel. Only this time, she couldn't counter it.

While this was happening, Jade and Tanya were battling hand to hand. Tanya connected with a hard kick to the chest that sent Jade back a little. Tanya the ripped off her mask to reveal a horribly disfigured face.

"Do you see what you've done to me?" she screamed at Jade.

"You deserve every scar for betraying us!" Jade responded

"You will die for robbing me of my beauty!"

"It's a shame," Jade said as she drew two boomerangs."You actually believe you were beautiful."

Jade threw the weapons at Tanya, who easily dodged one, but the other caught her in the shoulder. She quickly unlodged it and hurled it at Jade. The boomerang sliced her midsection. She winced in pain, but sucked it up and once again took fighting stance. Yellow energy glowed around Tanya's hands as she chagred at her opponent. Jade dodged the as Tanya used her nails as claws. But after a while she grew tired and was slashed across her already injured stomach. Tanya then took another swipe into Jades abdomen. Jade countered by sending a green flash of light from her hand that blinded Tanya. She then used a quick Shadow Kick that, because it was used so quickly, lacked the normal force that the attack would use. Tanya taunted her injured foe.

"What's the matter Jade? You got a stomach ache?" Tanya was so busy taunting her rival that she never saw it coming...

The two Champions of the Elder Gods battled hard against the two oni Drahmin and Moloch. But the two oni were relentless is thier fight. Ermac leapt into the air and came down with his axe, slicing Drahmin across the face. The monster growled angerly as he swiped Ermac with his club, sending the red warrior flying. Ermac, however, used his powers to stop himself in mid-air. While in the air, he shot a blast of green energy at Drahmin. The oni simply swatted the blast away like a beachball. Ermac then used his power to lift a huge boulder into the air and hurl it his opponent. Drahmin used his Iron Club to shatter the boulder. But after the dust of the boulder cleared, Ermac was gone. He then turned to see the fusion of souls behind him. Ermac then used a flash bomb to blind Drahmin, a move he gained threw his fusion with Hotaru. Ermac then unleashed an extensive combo on Drahmin's weak point; his head. It was then that Ermac did something he instantly wished he hadn't, knocked off Drahmin's mask.

Scorpion was having a much harder time than his partner. He had tryed every move in his repertoire on the oni, but nothin seemed to slow him. Scorpion growled in anger. He had had this problem the last time he battled the beast. Scorpion felt his body lift into the air as Moloch sent him flying with his stone ball. The monster then charged. Scorpion, purely out on instinct, tossed his spear and caught the oni in his left eye. Scorpion then pulled with all his might, trying to kill the beast in the same manner he killed so many others. But rahter than his head coming off like Scorpion expected, Moloch's eye came out of it's socket, letting blood spurt freely out. But this did not defer the oni, he simply shook it off and continued his charge. As Scorpion prepared himself for the attack, he knew he would need a new way to kill this beast.


End file.
